The Day they Met
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: When Liz and Patty came Kid's weapons


Death the kid sat in the middle of the living room. Each couch was perfectly in line. He was sipping on a cup of tea, He had gold eyes with with very white skin. He had black hair with three white stripes on one side. He wore black robes.

Kid's two weapons sat together on either side of him curled up next to him. They were twin pistols. Their names were Liz and Patty. They both had dirty blonde hair but Liz hair was longer than Patty. Liz was also much taller than Patty. Kid didn't like the size difference between the two bull all three trusted each other and admired each other.

Kid took one last sip of his tea before putting it down on the table. He leaned back between the girls and said, "What a peaceful night."

Liz was painting her nails like mostly, nodding her head. Everything was peaceful about the night. They had a nice dinner and everything else was going perfect.

Patty was coloring in her book giggling. She asked, "Do you remember what today is guys?"

Liz thought for a second before shaking her head. She said, "I don't even know what today date is."

Kid was staring at the candles lost in thought about their perfect symmetrical. He said, "Its November 19, what is so important about today Patty?"

Patty stood up slamming her drawing down onto the table. She turned and glared at both of them. It was odd to see her so mad at them. She shouted, "I can't believe both of you forgot about how important today is!" She stormed out of the living room.

Liz and Kid stood their stun by the sudden out burst of Patty. Liz looked down at the picture that Patty was drawing earlier. It was Kid using Patty and Liz in their weapon form. Liz's eyes widen knowing what today is now.

Kid just kept staring at the picture frames and asked, "Any idea why Patty came so angry all sudden Liz?"

Liz just glared at her meister. She grabbed the picture and threw it at Kid. She stood up also now angry, She said, "Because today is the day we first met you. Kid, you know how important it is to Patty and I."

Kid slapped his head twice in a row. He looked up at Liz with a faint look of sadness, "I can't believe I forgot what today is. It is so important to all of us. I remember that day like it was just yesterday..."

* * *

**2 years ago**

Kid was sitting in the living room with his father and Spirit. They brought tons of pictures of weapons that Kid can choose from. Spirit mostly had pictures of ladies with their arms in in weapon form.

Lord Death said, "Kid what is wrong with all these weapons? They fit your wave length perfectly. Almost everyone is near your age already found their perfect partner but you."

Kid sat on the chair with his legs cross said, "Dad, I told you before they have to be two and both of them have to be exactly a like."

Lord Death lifted a hand and said, "Reaper Chop." He slammed his hand on top of his son's head. He said "Stopped been so stubborn."

Kid stood up and said, "Well I am off to get rid of the bad spirit before he comes a Kishen."

Spirit stood up and asked, "Should I go with you?"

Kid walked away and said, "I need two of you so no."

Lord Death plead, "Please Kid at least take a weapon with you."

Kid just headed out and said, "I can take care of myself honorable father."

He left the house and hopped on his flying skateboard to Brooklyn.

* * *

**Liz and Patty**

Liz was walking down the street with Patty in her hands. They needed money to buy something to eat.

Patty sat in her weapon form laughing and said, "This should be a lot of fun sis."

Liz just smiled as she dropped the gun in her pocket. She kept walking down the road looking for a weak person. She wore ripped up jeans and gray-like-color shirt with a tan jacket. Blonde hair was a mess.

Patty was also in very bad condition but Liz always made sure she was taken care of.

Kid dropped down in dark ally way, he pulled the Beelzebub back into his hand. He was about the move away from the wall when he felt a gun at his head. He closed as he waited.

Liz pushed the gun into Kid's temple and said dangerously, "Give us all your money kid!"

Kid rolled his eyes as he stared at Liz with a blank look and said, "I don't have no money on me. I only came on a mission."

Patty hand popped out of the gun and headed towards Kid's throat. She looked surprise when he didn't flinch and only smacked her hand away.

Liz took a step back and glared at Kid. She put a finger on the trigger and said, "Give us all your money or I will shoot you."

Kid just looked at them not even glancing at the gun that was right against his head, he said, "You haven'r even killed anyone have you?"

Liz's eyes came colder before flipping out, she pulled the trigger. Patty's powered herself up and toke part of Liz's soul and shot it right at Kid's head.

Kid dropped down with a blank look.

Liz toke a step back with shock look. She looked down at Patty and said, "Sorry Patty he me made really angry."

Patty dropped out of her hand and transform back into a human. She crouched down and staring at Kid and asked, "Is he dead sis?"

Liz shrugged and heard sirens near by. She said, "We better move him and get out of here. You grabbed his lower side."

Liz leaned down and grabbed his arms while Patty grabbed his legs. They toke a step forward when Kid moved.

Kid looked up at them and asked, "So you use your soul to attack?"

Liz dropped him as he slammed into the street. She glared, "How are you still alive?!"

Patty stood behind read to fight.

Kid sat up and said, "I am Lord Death's son. That barely did anything to me."

Liz shouted, "You are a huge freak!Patty we should leave before the police comes."

Patty walked over to where Liz stood and looked at Kid. They walked off without another word.

Kid stood up and put a hand against his head. He wonder if Liz was also a weapon. He watched them vanish around the corner. He grabbed his skateboard after waiting 2 minutes and followed them.

Liz and Patty came into a warehouse to rest. They walked to the back of the warehouse and sat down against the wall.

Patty turned to look at Liz and said, "I cannot believe we really shot someone."

Liz leaned against the wall and sighed, "I am really sorry Patty. I just look control back than. I hate rich punks like him."

Patty curled against Liz's side and closed her eyes. She asked, "Now what?"

Liz heard the warehouse's door open, than many footsteps. A minute later they were surrounded by a gang. Liz and Patty stood up in a fighting stance.

The leader of the stepped forward and glared at the girls, he said, "The Thompson sisters who think they rule the city. You are on our turf, get ready to be killed."

Patty's eyes came darker and an evil smirk grew on her face. She started laughing evil and said, "My turn sis." She was chucking, eyes never moving off the group in front of her.

Kid came riding in and floated above the group. He was curious to see what Liz looked like.

Liz leaped back as she transform, she landed in Patty's hand. She looked exactly like Patty in her weapon form. Kid's eyes brighten as he saw her. He leaped off his skateboard landing right between the sisters and the gang. He turned to look at the girls with a huge smile. He ran over and stared at both of them. He said, "Oh my goodness you two are symmetrical. You got to be my weapons! Two twin pistols wonderful!"

Patty stared at him like he he grew two heads and fell over laughing, "You are funny kid."

The leader of the gang walked towards Kid and said, "Who the heck are you weirdo?! He went to aim a punch at Kid.

Kid didn't once turn around looking at the girls and punch the man right under the chin. The guy flew in the air and slammed into the ground.

Kid stood up straighter and dust the dirt from his pants. He asked, "What are you guys doing, bothering two young ladies?"

The gang glared at Kid before one said, "Get him guys!" They all flew at Kid.

Kid toss his Beelzebub through the middle. Bunch of them dropped down onto the ground. Kid ran through the gang and started beating the crap out of them. After a minute Kid knocked everyone of them out. He kicked the last guy straight out of the room.

Liz returned into her human form and looked at Kid, grumbling, "We didn't need your help. We are always fighting them."

Patty walked over to one and poked him in the ribs. She said, "You toke my fun away," walking over to her sister's side.

Kid looked up and down at both of the girls' body. He had a distaste look in his eyes, he saw bags under Liz's eyes and hair was a mess. Patty was in better conditions but she also was living on the streets. He was about to say something when Liz's transform into her weapon form.

Patty shot the gun and hit a guy a foot away from Kid. The guy had a metal pole in his hands. The bullet hit the guy and he fell down.

Kid looked surprise from the defense and said, "Thank you."

Patty threw Liz over her shoulder without a word. Liz said, "It was not for you, they only bother us all the time."

Kid's eyes filled with tiny bit of sympathy. He walked over to the girls and asked, "Please come with me. You don't have to live in these horrible conditions. You will have a warm place to live, something to eat for every meal."

Liz looked at Patty and than back to Kid's. She asked, "Money?" slightly interested was in the tone."

Kid nodded, "We can share the money and you can get anything you want."

"What if we decide to leave because we don't like it?"

"I won't stop you two but I will like to get you a place and still share the money with you guys," eyes looked around, "No one should live like this."

Patty looked at Liz with puppy's eyes, "Come on sis let try out this life."

Liz thought for a moment. She will like to know Patty is warm and safe. She also liked the money part. She could use him for a while. She said, "Alright we will be your weapons for now."

Kid smiled and started walking out of the warehouse while saying, "I need to find a glass than we can go home."

The girls followed him out. They walked a few miles till they came to an empty area with a window. Liz and Patty stood behind Kid. Kid blew hot air onto the window and than wrote the code on it. The window brighten and transform into a mirror instead. Lord Death stood there waving happily to his son. He asked in a cheerful tone, "You get the Kishen's egg son?"

Kid shook his head. "I could not sense his soul any where in the city. He vanish but I did find my two partners."

Lord Death started clapping. He asked excitedly, "Let me meet them son, they don't need to be shy around me."

Kid nodded and beckon the sister's forward. He said, "Father meet my two weapons Liz and Patty. Girls can you transform please?"

Without a word the girls transform into twin pistols. Kid strike a pose and Patty giggled. Kid tossed them back over his shoulder and they went back to their human form.

Lord Death smiled, "Well I am glad you found your partners Kid. I can't wait to talk with you girls. Have a safe journey home."

They slowly walked away and Liz said, "Your father seems nice."

Patty nodded, "I cannot wait to meet him face to face."

Kid summon out his skateboard than pulled on his black cloak. He leaped onto the Beelzebub and looked down at the sisters. He said, "It will take a few hours to get to Death City, probably by dawn. You can sleep on the way or you can ask me anything you will like to know."

Liz looked up at him and asked, "Um, can we know your name, all we been calling you is kid." She transform landed into Kid's left hand.

Patty was already half asleep as she landed into his right hand. She felt very safe in Kid's hand, it felt just right. Te wavelength was like a lullaby in her ears as all three of them came one.

Kid chuckled slightly and answered, "My name is Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid."

Liz nodded already feeling the calming effect of Kid's soul wavelength. She looked over and saw Patty already fast asleep. She soon fell to sleep also.


End file.
